


Clonecest

by darktwistedmusings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Derek Hale, Blood, Clone Sex, Clones, De-Aged Derek Hale, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Farting, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Implied Xeno, Knotting, M/M, Mind Control, Painful Sex, Rape, Rimming, Underage - Freeform, Violent Knotting, Violent Sex, Watersports, partially shifted sex, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings
Summary: Kinktober 2020 - Day 9: Self/Clone-cestPeter needed Derek to give him the alpha spark - he didn't quite anticipate the side effects of his spell but he's certainly going to take advantage of it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Derek Hale, Derek Hale/Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Peter Hale
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973080
Kudos: 29
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Clonecest

Peter couldn't deny the spell worked. He was staring at his nephew, once again the ripe young age of fourteen - still young enough to trust him. The problem was, he was staring at both Derek's, because for some unfathomable reason, the spell cloned him. And, of course, the two were staring at one another in confusion as well. It didn't matter though, in fact it might be even better. Peter was quick when the two Derek's turned toward one another, his claws coming out and sinking into the backs of their necks, sliding deep enough for him to access their memories and minds. It was nothing at all for him to implant the suggestion that they should always obey him, something he tested the moment his claws were freed and he asked them to relinquish the alpha spark to him.

The power was even more intoxicating than he remembered, his body flooding with energy again. He looks at the still dazed and vacant expressions on the faces of the two Dereks and decides to scrap the rest of his initial plan to undo the de-aging, his blood thrumming in his veins with the alpha power and his mind flicking through every thought he'd ever had about his nephew. He infuses a bit of command into his voice when he speaks.

"Strip." The boy's scramble to obey, and Peter relishes each new glimpse of tan skin that's revealed as they drop their clothes into heaps at their feet. These Dereks are softer than his grown nephew was, still sporting the tiniest traces of baby fat, though the hint of musculature is there. When they're naked he steps forward, running his hands down their chests, nose picking up their confusion even as they make no move to stop him thanks to his little foray into their heads. He cups their balls, fuzzy but not yet covered in hair, and then takes a soft cock in each hand, stroking them until they start to fill before he grins maliciously and pinches the heads, enjoying the way the boys cry out in pain even as they stay in place. He lets up after a moment and steps back.

"On the bed, both of you."

"Uncle Peter?" He thinks the one speaking is his actual nephew, and he clucks his tongue.

"No questions, I didn't say you could speak." He thinks about it for a moment before he adds, "but if you're going to, you'll be calling me daddy, the both of you. Understood?"

"Yes daddy." Their voices are soft, and he smirks at the deference in them.

"Good, now, on the bed." He waits until they've obeyed before he strips out of his own clothes, stepping over to them. "Mouths open."

The second the boys obey he's shoving his cock deep in one's mouth, gripping his nephew's hair tight as he starts to face fuck the boy, enjoying how he gags around him every time Peter shoves all the way in. He allows himself a moment before he lets the first go and moves to the other, listening to the coughing as the boy tries to clear his throat now that Peter isn't balls deep in him. He switches back and forth a few times, letting them each have a few minutes to recover before he becomes bored of that particular game.

"Lay down, on your sides, opposite directions." When they're in position he leans over them, shifting them just where he wants them. "Suck each other's cocks now, no slacking. It's not every day you get a chance to blow yourself." Peter stroked himself while they sucked at each other, slurping and grunts of pleasure accompanying his motions, thinking. He knew he wanted to fuck them both, but he believed he could enjoy so much more too. Soon enough he felt a familiar tingle low in his belly and smirked to himself, dragging one of them up by the chin.

"Open your mouth again, and keep it open. Swallow when you need to, if you spill a drop you'll be sorry." He rested his cock head on Derek's tongue and waited, feeling the tingle spread down and through him before the first burst of hot piss coated his nephew's mouth. He relished in how the boy tried to hold still even as he gagged a bit, watching the acrid liquid start to fill up his mouth. When there was danger of spilling he pinched off the flow and yanked the other Derek up, prying his mouth open too and mumbling the same instructions. He watched as they both worked to swallow their mouthfuls, holding the rest in and waiting for them to be ready again. When he was down to the last bursts he told them to stop swallowing, pulling out his phone and snapping photos of them each holding a warm mouthful. He let them swallow just a bit before he had them get carefully off the bed - no sense wrecking his sheets.

"Make out with each other, share my piss. It's alright if you lose some now, but I want to hear you moaning like the dirty piss loving bitches you are." Peter drags his phone back up and starts filming as they obey, their bodies rocking into one another as they share the liquid back and forth, skin glistening as it slides down their chins and over their torsos. His own nostrils flare as he smells the way his scent mingles with theirs, his list spiking at the way he's beginning to coat them inside and out. His own mind is fuzzing as he thinks of all of the things he can do to them like this.

It isn't long at all before he loses any semblance of rationality he's got going, grabbing one Derek and flinging him onto the bed before yanking the other up and manhandling him until he's sitting on the other's face.

"Spread those cheeks. Perfect. Now start licking his hole, get that tongue nice and deep, want to see you trying to taste his insides. Perfect dirty sluts." His hands reach out to tweak identical nipples, fondle barely dropped and still mostly hairless balls, stroke little cocks to hardness. "That's right, couple of ass loving bitches. Switch."

Peter keeps them shifting back and forth for longer than he can track, the smell of lust rising with every touch he gives them, musky hole scent getting thicker with every change of position. He shoves the one on top backwards, taking enough care not to dislodge the boy's ass from his clone's face even as he makes a space for himself. He knows he's worse back there than either of the boys had been, after their magical split and de-aging, and he can't wait to see how the Derek he's climbing over will take it. He hopes there's enough in him that isn't controlled to fight a little - would love to feel that young body bucking beneath him.

He kneels on the boy, pinning his arms with his weight and then reaches back to spread his cheeks before he drops down fast. He can feel the muffled protest against his hole as he grinds down, is rewarded with the squirming attempts to escape. Peter grinds his ass down harder, feels his nephew's panting heaves as he tries to take a breath not tainted by the musty stink of Peter's ass. He lets it go on for a few minutes, enjoying the bucking ride. He can we the other Derek obeying his initial orders still,doing his best to keep his mouth on that shifting hole. When the body under him stops struggling he gives in, lifts enough for the boy to hear him.

"Get your tongue out and start fucking my hole with it. I want you to get it as deep as you can." Derek stops fighting completely at his words and Peter settles back, groaning when he feels that soft wet tongue pushing against his rim before wriggling inside. It's better after a moment when it suddenly starts to thicken and elongate. He didn't think this deaged version of his nephew would retain the full shift but he's happy to be wrong, feeling the tongue pushing nice and deep inside him, filling him up almost like a cock, but so much better. He moans softly as he starts to ride on it, feeling the muscle shift deeper with each drop of his hips. It's better then, his nephew doing as told but still bucking as he gags on the taste. It makes him wonder just how much further he can take this. He relaxes his own muscles as much as he can while fucking himself down on Derek's wolf tongue, lets himself push out hot puffs of gas over his nephew's tongue and straight into his mouth, laughs as it makes the boy buck again underneath him. He can smell the salty tears spilling from Derek's eyes, knows he must be hating this even as he's helpless to obey, but the best part is the boy's hardened cock, likely still up from his clone's tongue in his ass. He can't resist letting out another rank blast of air as he leans forward and starts stroking Derek's cock.

"Your body's betraying you nephew, you can't hate this nearly as much as your antics are implying. Look at your little leaking prick, you must love the way my ass tastes to be so hard." He grunts and lets out more gas, grinding his ass down so Derek can't get any air but that. "Just trying to give you a better taste. Bet you'd love if I let go even more, gave you a real taste from my ass." Peter laughs when Derek tries to dislodge him, body bucking harder than before. He can smell the blossoming blood where Derek's hips must have slammed down too hard over his clone's face and busted something. He'd worry but Derek and the clone are both werewolves so it'll be fine in a moment. He could order Derek to stop fighting, of course, but he thinks he likes the defiance a little more. He keeps up his stroking and grinding his ass down, pushing out as much gas as he can manage, his own cock leaking copiously onto his nephew's belly. When he's close he finally lifts off, giving a warning growl when the boys try to move.

"Hands and knees both of you." Peter strokes himself a few times while they position on the bed and then lines up behind his nephew, fat cockhead pressing against the boy's spit wet hole. "Don't even think about moving away from me. And no healing yourselves."

He takes a breath and then slams his hips forward, feeling his cock force its way deep inside Derek's hole, enjoying the scream of pain his nephew lets out as he's split open on his uncle's dick. Peter can feel the way Derek's hole tries to stretch around him, the sudden hot slickness when it can't quite accommodate and tears open. His fangs elongate, claws coming out as he grips Derek's hips and starts brutally driving into him, enjoying the hot clench as his body tries in vain to force Peter's cock back out. He thrusts hard and fast as his nephew sobs beneath him for several minutes, bringing himself closer to the edge before he pulls out and shoves into the clone's hole with the same force and speed, offering only the smallest kindness when he sheathes the claws of his right hand before shoving three fingers into Derek's ruined hole, forcing them against his prostate and thrusting them hard against it.

"Your bodies like it, both of you. Your ruined little boycunts love the pain. Your cocks are hard and you're going to cum when I say." Both of them are sobbing now and it just makes him harder, his new alpha knot swelling rapidly. He pulls back, waits for it to reach its full size. "Relax your bitch pussy, don't fight me." He waits for the command to be obeyed before he forces his knot in, smelling more blood and tears before he's locked in place and his cock starts pumping hot cum deep inside the clone's belly. "Now cum. Milk your uncle's knot."

Both boys obey, helpless against it, and Peter growls lowly as he starts rocking his hips, enjoying the weak resistance of the clone's hole against it before he can yank it free, quickly pushing it into Derek's hole and enjoying the fresh round of tears, using his left hand to finger the messy ruin of the clone's hole. He's panting by the time he finally quits cumming himself, yanking his knot free again before taking himself in hand.

"Stay still, both of you. You're quite messy and I think you need a little cleaning." He smirks as his belly tingles before piss starts to arch from his cock, aims it back and forth between the two Dereks, making sure to get inside their holes, watching it mix with the cum and blood as it leaks out, both of them crying harder at the burn. He's spent by the time he's done, but he knows he can't leave them without instruction.

"Clean each other up - use your mouths only. And then go to sleep. Stay that way until I come get you again. I suppose you can allow yourselves to heal once you're done cleaning, though I suspect it won't be perfect, I am the alpha now, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/darktwistedmusings).


End file.
